July 3rd 2011 on the road
Miles are measured differently when on the bike. Time factors in more prominently. The individual becomes the motor and takes the initiative to make things happen. It has been great being on the road these last few weeks. With a mixed bag of weather and 2 bikes it has worked out, especially in the summer. Winter has its own challenges, the correct balance of clothing and equipment takes more detailed planning than just throwing together a few pairs of socks and tool kit into your panniers. Also a warm sunny day versus getting pounded by various combinations of ice\sleet\snow, well you get the picture. I am staying in a sweet lodge very close to the Art Museum and next to the water.nice. I decided to be kind to moi and up-grade for the brief stay. The lake breeze and back ground noise of the water was indeed worth the $, which surprisingly was less than the place I normally stay when I visit this town, add the great b-fast at no $, it will make my list of places to stay in the future. With a board walk access to everything from views to food to news was as close as the door down the main hall..very nice It's now Sunday July 3rd, loaded a day pack and made my way to Sheboygan Falls for the annual Car Show/Art fair/Music fest and most importantly "The Ducktona 500". Took the long way around and stopped at the war memorial for a tour and some water, it was very moving experience, looking at the names and dates. One can build a mental image of another place and time that makes you really appreciate things. After winding around the countryside (getting a bit sidetracked),I made the Falls just in time for lunch. This annual event is a real blast! Lots of automobiles from antique hot rods to modern day high-tech models made for great viewing. Grabbed a genuine Sheboygan Bratwurst, ice cold adult beverage and paid the five bucks for my ticket (or 5 for $20.00). Extreme hunger made it necessary to get another brat and an addition cold beer (fluids are important in hot weather), to replenish and restore my road weary frame! Then at precisely 3PM give or take 10 or 15 minutes, 4000+ rubber duckies were launched into the river that runs through River Park. #536 won first place, my duck #2355 made a valiant attempt, fought with bill and webbed foot, but in the end did not prevail. Will head home tomorrow get laundry out of the way and general household chores. It in actuality turns out to be another night ride, with occasional firework displays lighting my way! Now with 760 miles and two bikes behind me, I carry a wealth of memories, new roads and memories burned into my mind. I look back fondly while reading the bike dairies. It's strangely like visiting with an old friend that knows you only too well!